Disk drives are information storage devices that use magnetic media to store data. A typical disk drive unit in related art comprises a magnetic disk and a head stack assembly (abbreviated as “HSA”). The magnetic disk is mounted on a spindle motor which causes the magnetic disk to spin. Sliders on the HSA are flying above the magnetic disk to read data from or write data to the magnetic disk.
The conventional HSA includes a rigid drive arm, at least one flexible suspensions which are fixed to a tip end of the drive arm, and sliders mounted to a top end section of each of the suspensions (the suspension with a slider is generally called a “HGA”). The HSA is constructed so that a load applied to the slider in a direction to the magnetic disk so as to produce a leaf spring at the suspension itself or at a connection section of the suspension and the drive arm.
Then, in the HSA with the conventional structure as described above, when an impact is applied thereto from outside, a balance of the suspension and the slider themselves is destroyed, there is a fear that the slider is strongly vibrated and collided against the magnetic disk surface, and causes a damage to the disk surface and/or the slider.
Hence, it is desired to provide a slider touch-down preventing system, a HSA and a disk drive unit with such a slider touch-down preventing system which has a better shock performance.